


Coming Home

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Soulmates to Come [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Len gets out of jail after a few months and heads over to see the one person he couldn't stop thinking about. Barry Allen.





	1. Beginning of New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than the last few, but fluffy all the same!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len comes home to one Barry Allen after the few months because of his trial, and Barry cannot be more pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not originally a multi-chapter story, but I'm excited nonetheless.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Len walked out of the precinct slowly, noting how Detective West watched him with his hand on his gun. He walked away, happy that West didn’t shoot him as he did so. Len had gotten pardoned for the murder of Lewis, it was ruled as self-defense. 

He had help from Lisa, Caitlin, and Cisco, but hadn’t seen Barry since the night of the heist. That was the first thing he was going to do… go straight to Barry. As far as he knew, Barry didn’t know he was out of jail yet, so he was excited to surprise the boy.

After the excitement died down some, then came the nerves. He remembered the kiss they’d shared, and his heart felt full, but he didn’t know how Barry felt about it. The boy had run from him afterward, but he had looked surprised when Len pulled away. It was a very cute expression, but it didn’t really reveal to Leonard what he felt.

Len walked to the closest safe house and changed his clothes after a shower. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. He headed straight to Barry’s apartment from there. 

\---

Barry was watching Singing in the Rain on his TV as it rained outside. He’d had a hard couple of months after Len got arrested. He didn’t feel the same knowing Len was struggling and in jail. Lisa had come to check on him multiple times.

It had confused him at first, but then she told him that Lenny told her about what happened after Lewis was killed, and asked her to watch him. Barry scoffed, knowing that Len was the protective type, but Barry just didn’t feel like opening up to her.

He’d shut everyone out slowly, and he felt like he was drowning in his misery. Then he heard a knock on the door. Sighing he got up and stalked over to the door to unlock it. When he pulled it open, his mouth dropped open slightly, and his eyes filled with tears.

“Hey, Scarlet.” Len whispered huskily. He didn’t have time to react as Barry pulled him into his apartment and slammed him against the front door, kissing him fiercely. When he finally caught up to the events taking place, he lifted his hands to cup Barry’s face and tilt it for a better angle.

When they broke their kiss, Barry hid his face against Len’s chest, hugging the man close. “Now that’s not fair, kid. You can’t just go and be this adorable and then hide,” he whispered in the kid’s ear, returning the hug.

Barry just pushed his face even further into Len’s chest. “I can feel how hot your face is, kid. I know you’re blushing.” Barry inhaled a long breath, then sighed. “As much as I missed hugging you… can we at least not do it against the door? Maybe we can go sit on the couch?” Leonard said, moving to said object. Barry nodded and followed Len to the couch, watching as the man got settled. 

Barry sat next to him and they both turned to the movie on the screen as Barry pressed play. Slowly Len noticed as Barry inched himself closer. “Barr’ I can see you moving closer. Just get your ass over here already.” Len said, patting the spot next to him.

Barry zoomed to Len’s side, then slowly made his way onto the man’s lap. “Barr’… that wasn’t-” Len stopped mid-sentence when Barry buried his face in his neck, letting out a sigh of relief. Len shivered at the warm breath on his neck. “Whatever,” he whispered, wrapping an arm around the boy’s waist, the other going to rub his back.

“Missed you,” Barry told him.

“I missed you too, kid.” Len said after a moment of shock.

“Don’t get arrested again, please. I haven’t felt at home without you…” Tears fell from his eyes as he looked Leonard in the face. Len placed a kiss on his lips, brief and chaste. “Can’t promise that, kid. But I’ll always come home to you as long as you want me.”

Barry nodded and cuddled back up against him, relaxing in peace. 

After a little while, Len was feeling drowsy, and turned to Barry. “Think I should be going. It’s getting late.”

“It’s already late,” Barry said with a yawn. “Stay with me?” he asked in a whisper. 

“Always.” he responded, getting up to go to the bedroom. Barry got out an extra set of clothes for Len and put his own pajamas on.

Len looked to the clothes Barry handed him. They smelled like him… Len took the shirt that threw it aside but put on the sweatpants and climbed in bed. Barry joined him after he was finished in the bathroom.

When Barry was settled in the bed, Len rolled onto his side to face him. Barry turned his head to look at Len, then scooted closer and cuddled into him. “Night.” Barry yawned.

“Night Scarlet.” Len said, hugging him close, falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	2. New Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len meets Barry for lunch, then cooks the boy dinner in his apartment. New situations don't seem too bad when Len is with him, so who is he to refuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At request, I have turned this into a short multi-chapter story. More chapters will come, but I want to make sure I keep writing my main story The Flash In Glee? so this story might not update as often as some people like.
> 
> I'll try to make this story as good for you readers as possible, so enjoy! :)

When Barry woke up, Len was gone. It left him feeling like he’d only dreamt of Len's return. He sighed and rolled out of bed. That’s when his eyes landed on a note on his bedside table. It was Len’s phone number and a short explanation that he had to leave and meet up with Mick.

Barry immediately put the number in his phone but labeled the contact as ‘Snowflake’ so it didn’t reveal who it was. Joe and Iris were around a lot after all, and Barry was positive that neither of them would approve of whatever was going on between them.

Red: Thanks for last night. :)

Snowflake: No problem, Scarlet.

Red: Coming over tonight?

Snowflake: Just try to stop me. ;)

Barry smiled and got ready for his day. He had to work and had some tests at S.T.A.R. Labs to do. He sped to work and ran into a very peeved Joe on the first floor. He knew why Joe was so angry, seeming as a newly freed Leonard had shown up at his apartment the night before.

Barry avoided Joe and all but ran up the stairs to his lab. He blew through all his paperwork and open cases so he ran the results and papers to his Captain, David Singh. With his work done for the day, Barry headed out to lunch. He ended up at a small diner called the Motorcar.

As he looked through the menu, he noticed someone sit at his table out of the corner of his eye. “Uh-” Barry looked up to find the one person he really wanted to see at his table. “Len!” Barry smiled wide at his new tablemate.

“Someone’s happy,” Len said with a smirk.

“Always happy to see you,” Barry said the truth but then realized they were right across from the precinct, and their table was right by the windows. If he was seen with Len, especially by his fellow officers, it wouldn’t be pretty.

“Uh, um…” Barry wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want Len to leave, but he didn’t want people to see them together, afraid of the reaction it would cause and the possible trouble he could be in. 

“Don’t worry, Scarlet. I’m not staying. Just wanted to see that cute face. Say hello, and see you later.” Len gave a wink as he left, giving the boy a sexy smile. He blushed in response, menu abandoned as his eyes followed Len’s form until he was out of sight.

It was a long day for Barry after that. Time couldn’t seem to go by fast enough, S.T.A.R. Labs had drained him and made him hungry. He’d shoved who knows how many calorie bars into his pockets before speeding out, eating them on his way home.

When he walked into his apartment, he smelled food in the kitchen. He peeked his head in the door and saw Len cooking what he assumed was chicken, rice and gravy. There were even mixed vegetables.

“Hey…” Barry said in surprise as he walked into the kitchen fully. Len turned, and greeted him back, taking note of the calorie bars in his pockets and in his hand. 

“Good to know you’re hungry. Go change and we can have dinner. It’s almost ready.” Len said, turning back to the stove and continuing his work. Barry waltzed out of the kitchen, still obviously dazed at the turn of events.

Once they sat down for their meal, Len spoke as Barry ate. “Good to see someone’s enjoying his food.” He leisurely leaned back, smirking and watching Barry nod his head. Len picked at his food, taking his time to enjoy it as Barry sped through serving by serving. He’d made plenty, knowing the kid would be able to eat everything he’d made.

Len wasn’t going to pretend to be an expert at cooking, but he knew what he was doing. He knew his way around the kitchen, and knew how to cook simple things like chicken and rice, but added his own flavors and experimented with it. He enjoyed cooking.

“We should talk about how things are,” Barry said, putting his fork down with sad eyes. Len only nodded. “I’m worried about what’s going on between us.” when Barry said that, Len’s eyes sharpened, expecting the worst.

“I like having you around. I want you around, Len. I’m just worried about what everyone will think. We’re enemies in costume, yet we are like this in private. It’s confusing. Then there’s my job and family.” Barry took a deep breath. “Joe and Iris, and even my team would be so furious about whatever we are. I could get fired from my job…”

“Now you listen to me, Barry Allen. I don’t care how hard this is, our new situation. If you want me around, and this trouble is worth it to you, I’ll always stick around. If you don’t think the trouble is worth it… we can stay professional.” Len was speaking in a soft voice, softer than he’d heard it in decades. “If you want to keep whatever we are a secret, I’ll agree. The only thing I care about is if you’re happy or not.” Len stood and put one hand on the table.

“I want you to be my boyfriend. Think about it Scarlet and let me know.” Len moved to the doorway of the kitchen, Barry’s wide eyes and open mouth following him as he did. “Now I’m going to use your shower. Care to join me?”

Barry blushed bright red, “I think… I think I’m going to just finish eating and pop in a movie. I’ll wait until your done.” Barry said as he felt his blush expand to all down his neck. Len nodded and winked at the boy, then proceeded to the bathroom.

When Len walked out into the living room, he wasn’t surprised to find a Barry Allen asleep on the couch. He sighed exasperatedly, thinking that being with Barry Allen was going to be an interesting part of his life. “C’mon Barry, get to bed.” Len shook him awake lightly, the boy rubbing his eyes and sighing. He got up sluggishly and cuddled into Len as he made his way towards the bedroom.

Barry plopped on the bed as soon as he walked into the room. Len pinched the bridge of his nose. The boy had already passed out again, little snores making their way into the room. “Just like taking care of a child,” Len said, moving to take Barry’s shoes off his feet as he remembered taking care of Lisa in a similar way. He’d never had to take her shoes off after she passed out on the bed before though. Barry was going to be a handful for sure.

Len pulled Barry up into the bed properly, then laid down himself. He spent another night with Barry Allen, his heart full of joy. This new situation he found himself in didn’t seem so bad, especially with a space heater like Barry Allen laying next to him in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	3. Serious Questions Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len talk about their new situation, and Barry gives Len a long awaited answer (one that took not even a day for the speedster to make)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess why it didn't take him long to decide? Lol he just can think thru all the possibilities.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry was terrified. He was trapped in a lucid dream. More like a lucid nightmare. A dream he couldn’t move or run from. He was stuck. Stuck watching the event that led him onto the path he followed. Barry’s mom’s murder. He had to relive it over and over, every night. Barry watched the events go down, his young counterpart disappeared and he woke up, sitting up as he took a deep breath in. 

Len woke up immediately when he felt the pressure and heat leave his chest. His eyes shot open to see Barry Allen sitting up on the bed hyperventilating. Len saw the panic attack coming from a mile away and started to take steps to cut it off before it reached his peak. “Hey, Barry, it’s okay. You’re going to be perfectly fine.” Len sat in front of him, not knowing if touching the boy would help.

Len had panic attacks all the time before Lewis died, and when he did, Mick and his Rogues knew not to touch him for hours. Barry could be different though. He might want or need physical touch to calm down, so Len gave it a shot. The boy was the cuddly type anyway, so he had a good chance of having the right effect on him.

Len slowly pulled Barry into his chest as the boy shook. He talked to him, whispering sweet nothings into the kid’s ear. His panic attack seemed to be reaching its peak, the boy starting to vibrate uncontrollably. “Shit.” Len whispered. 

Barry felt overwhelmed. Len felt so warm and he could indistinctly her his voice, but he couldn’t focus on it. That’s when he felt his powers start to activate, the endless energy of the speedforce only fueling the nervous energy his body held.

He felt Len squeeze him tighter. That was something he could feel, something to focus on, so that’s what he did. He focused on the feel of Len’s hands rubbing his back, his hard chest against his cheek, his warmth enveloping him. The wetness of his tears against the other man’s chest.

Within minutes he was calming down, his breathing slowing and his eyes getting heavy. He closed his eyes as he readjusted to sit in Len’s lap and let out a sniffle. He’d just sit in Len’s lap and cry for a bit. Nothing wrong with that, after all, Len was here for him.

Len let Barry cry his eyes out. He knew that the boy was close to sleep when the kid loosened his grip on his shirt gradually. Len looked to the clock and saw it was almost four in the morning. It was a Saturday, so Barry wouldn’t have to work. The kid could sleep in after so much running around.

Len laid them both back down. He’d get another hour or two of sleep then get up and make himself some breakfast. He’d let the boy sleep though. God knows he needed it.

A couple hours later, Len walked back into the bedroom to check on the sleeping boy. His hair was sticking out everywhere, face smushed against the pillow as he slept on his stomach. Len just chuckled, the scene was absolutely cute if you asked him, the boy’s cheeks were still a little puffy from crying, but the tear-tracks were gone. He truly looked like a child.

Barry’s breathing hitched as he woke up, opening his eyes blearily. Len sat on the side of the bed as the kid woke up. “Hey, kid.” Barry groaned in response to Len’s greeting. “How ‘bout you go get a shower while I make some coffee and breakfast?” Len rubbed the boy’s back as he spoke to him.

Barry nodded his head, mysteriously silent instead of the normal chatterbox he was. Len noted that as he got up to go back to the kitchen. Barry sluggishly pulled himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

In the shower he stood there staring, no light or emotion in his eyes. He felt emotionally drained even as he stepped out of the shower. Having a panic attack was normal for him, and it left him drained, but it’d never been that bad before.

He brushed his teeth and put on comfortable clothes, sweatpants and a S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt. He walked into the kitchen rubbing his hair with a towel and staring off into space, almost zoned out.

Len saw it when the boy walked in. something was going on with him, something more than tiredness and trauma. Len wanted his pain to go away. His heart ached for the boy. He walked over and have him a hug, his arms wrapping around the boy tightly.

It took him a second but Barry eventually noticed Len’s arms around his body protectively. He laid his cheek on Len’s shoulder and let out a strained sob. After a few tears, Len told him to go sit on the couch and wait for him.

He agreed and walked off to the living room sluggishly. Len came out with a tray with two mugs of coffee, and plates full of food. He turned on the TV and popped in one of Barry’s many movies. “How ‘bout a movie day?” Len asked rhetorically as he sat down and pulled Barry over to him. 

Barry sighed and nodded, pushing his head into Len’s shoulder. They ate and drank as they watched but eventually Barry pushed Len over to lay on top of him. He sighed with content then spoke; “Thanks Lenny.” he whispered. Len just placed a tender kiss on his temple and hugged him tighter. Barry giggled in response, light and free.

After half a day of movies and food with Len, Barry felt much more life himself. He was laughing and smiling as Len and him relaxed in the comfort of Barry’s home. “Hey Len?” Barry asked.

“Hmm?” Len hummed in response.

“About what you said yesterday. A-about the b-boyfriend thing…”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“I’d like that.” Barry said with a shy smile and a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

“Really?” Len asked huskily, flipping them over so Barry was underneath him, planting soft kisses along his face. Barry giggled at the ticklish sensation. Len’s kisses went from Barry’s cheeks and forehead to his eyelids and nose. Gradually, Len moved to start kissing his neck.

Barry shuddered under Len’s soft lips and warm breath, closing his eyes against the pleasure he felt as Len’s lips worked their way down his neck. He let out a content sigh and opened his eyes slowly. They made eye contact before Len leaned down to capture his lips.

Len sighed out, satisfied as he kissed his boyfriend. He was on cloud nine, the happiest he’d ever been. When air was necessary, Len broke their heated kiss. “As much as I’d like to continue this, I’ve got to meet up with Mick and Lisa for dinner. I can come back after if you’d like.”

“That’s okay. I’ve got a long night ahead. I’ve got dinner with Joe and Iris then Cait, Cisco, Iris and I are all going out to get some drinks. We’ll be out late.”

“Then I’ll see you when you get home.” Len said with a smile. One that Barry returned even brighter, eyes filled with hope.

“Okay!” He replied cheerfully, pulling Len down next to him on the couch. “But first, a quick nap.” Barry said, putting his head on Len’s chest like it was his pillow. “We’ve got about three hours before I have to leave, and I plan to sleep next to you as much as possible.” 

Len chuckled and pulled a blanket over them from off the back of the couch. “Sounds like a plan.” he replied. Napping in the nice warm apartment with Barry actually sounded great. Len was pretty tired, it wasn’t easy to sleep in prison, he had enemies there, so he had to keep his guard up.

He closed his eyes happily, listening to Barry’s small snores already leaking out to fill the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	4. Barry's Night Out and Len's Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len goes to dinner with Lisa and Mick while Barry goes to dinner with Joe and Iris.
> 
> Barry then hits the bar with Cisco, Cait and Iris where Cisco and Cait give him some speedster proof booze.
> 
> What'll happen after a fun night out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the latest chapter of the story! :)

Len sat in his safehouse with Mick and Lisa. It didn’t feel the same as it normally did. It didn’t feel like home, funny part is, no place felt like home, Barry did. Wherever the kid went, Len’s heart followed.

Lisa and Mick noticed something was off. Len was quieter than normal but not just that, he was zoned out. Distracted. “Who stole my brother’s heart?” Lisa asked in a teasing tone, knowing that this was happening to him for a while. “Is it that little brown haired boy you had me watching while you were gone?” She teased.

Lisa didn’t know Barry was the Flash, Len had edited his story with the kid a bit to make sure that part eluded her, but Mick had known for a while. Mick seemed to know who Lisa was talking about; “That kid, boss? Seriously?”

Len just stared angrily at them, not saying a word. “He can’t help it. That kid is absolutely adorable, kind and funny. He’s also a walking hazard. The kid gets into so much trouble. He’s going to be a lot to handle.” Lisa said with a smile.

“You have no idea.” Mick whispered so she couldn’t hear. He took a swig of his beer then stood up. “Food was great boss,” He said before walking into the garage of the safehouse, no doubt to clean his heatgun.

“What’s going on between you two?” Lisa asked now that they were alone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Len replied coldly, shoving his fork in his mouth.

“Don’t get cold with me Lenny. I know something’s up.” She told him fiercely. “He’s your boyfriend isn’t he?” She asked suddenly. Len choked on his food, coughing it back onto his plate.

He grabbed his glass and drank some water, coughing slightly as he set it down. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Okay, that just confirms it. Good for you, dear brother. I’m so excited for you!” she said, getting up and hugging her brother. She planted a kiss on his head before she disappeared into her room with a laugh.

Len just grumpily ate his share of his food and stomped out of the safehouse for some air. He already missed Barry, and the kid’s apartment. It made him feel safe when he was there. That was something he’d ever been able to say with certainty, a safe home was never something he had.

It was a crazy how at home he felt with the boy, and in the boy’s apartment. He didn’t think he’d ever be so attached to someone other than Lisa and maybe even Mick. he took in a deep breath, wrapping his parka around him as he walked through the park near the waterfront.

\---

Barry’s dinner with Joe and Iris had gone rather well. They noticed that he was back to his normal self, but didn’t want to question it and jinx him going back to how he’d been for months. Joe had made meatloaf, with potatoes gravy and corn.

They’d laughed and talked and had a good time before Iris went up to get changed for the bar. Barry and Joe had spent the time that Iris was upstairs to talk to each other. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you Barr’, but it’s good to have you back.”

“Thanks, Joe. I guess I was just in a funk, and a really long one at that.” Barry laughed a bit, covering any hint of the real reason he might have for his sudden attitude change.

Iris came downstairs after a few minutes, ready to get to Cait and Cisco and go out for drinks. “Alright Barry Allen! Lets go!” she said happily, approaching the two men at the table. 

“Okay, okay!” he responded with a laugh. He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair as he got up. “We’ll see you later Joe.” He said with a wave. Joe waved them goodbye and moved to the couch with a beer to watch a movie.

They all met up at Saints and Sinners, Cait and Cisco a couple shots in by the time Barry and Iris got there. Cisco and Cait came from the dance floor when they saw Barry and Iris approach the bar. They were somewhat tipsy, and Barry and Iris could see that as they walked over.

Barry was ready to party with his friends. Being in a new relationship had him on cloud nine and he had a ton of energy to burn off. Even though alcohol couldn’t affect him, he still drank with his friends. He had shots, beer, wine, scotch, you name it and he drank it. He and Iris hit the dance floor after a round of shots.

Then Cisco and Cait called Barry to their table off to the side. When he came over, Cait pulled out a couple tubes of a red liquid and handed them to Barry. “Consider it your special jiggle-juice.” Cisco said with a smile (which was so lopsided that anyone could tell he was smashed). 

Barry looked at it for a second before he opened one of the bottles and smelled it. It smelled okay, so he downed the contents of the small container. It was fruity and burned a bit on the way down but tasted great. Within seconds he felt the effects of the alcohol hit him.

Within ten minutes Barry had down the second bottle and was in the middle of the dance floor dancing like a stripper. His head was so cloudy that he couldn’t really think much, or hear what was going on. His vision was blurry but he was certainly having fun.

Iris had gone home after a few shots earlier in the night, and Cait and Cisco were about to leave so they pulled Barry off the dancefloor. Barry was so smashed that he couldn’t walk without stumbling. Cait and Cisco had cut off their drinks almost two hours before, knowing that when they gave Barry the drinks they’d been working on that they’d have to help him home.

They all got into a cab, Barry acting hysterical. They were laughing at his antics as they approached his apartment. Before they could get the door open Barry crashed and fell asleep against Cisco’s shoulder.

When they opened the door, they could see the kitchen light on and could smell something coming from it. They narrowed their eyes suspiciously after looking to each other. Cisco laid Barry on the couch and walked with Caitlin to the kitchen.

What they saw was Snart in Barry’s kitchen cooking food. Their eyes widened in shock and then they got angry. “How dare you break in here Snart!” Cisco yelled from the doorway. Snart turned around slowly to address the newcomers.

“Not breaking in if I have my own key.” He said swinging said key on around his finger.

“You probably copied that to get in here easier!” Cait pointed out angrily.

“I know for a fact that neither of you have keys. How’d YOU get in here?” He asked, a devilish smirk on his face.

“That is none of your concern.” Cisco said. “You need to leave. Right. Now.”

“I’m in the middle of something here.” Snart replied coolly, turning back to the stove. “Besides, this is Barry’s apartment. You have no right to tell me to leave.”

“We do if Barry’s too drunk to do it himself! We’re also his friends! Almost family! You’re invading his HOME! HIS SAFE SPACE!” Cisco yelled. Both him and Cait were livid by Snart’s audacity at this point.

“What do you mean he’s drunk? Barry told me he can’t get drunk, something about his metabolism burning too fast for the alcohol to actually affect his body.” Snart turned to them with icy eyes. “What’d you give him?”

“I gave him a new alcohol we created so he could party with his friends when he wanted to. He drank the shots willingly, and enjoyed himself more than he has in a long time, especially since he met you!” Cait told Snart with equally icy eyes.

Snart just stepped toward them with a face of anger. “Where is he?” anger flooded his voice.

“Like we’ve said, that’s none of your concern! You NEED to LEAVE!” Cisco repeated.

Len huffed and walked into the living room to see the speedster passed out on the couch. “How much did you let him drink?!?” Snart asked accusingly. “If he’s never really gotten the chance to gain an actual tolerance to alcohol, it would’ve taken very little to get him drunk, yet you guys let him get so smashed that he passed out? What kind of doctors are you?”

“He was having fun. Besides, there are no long term health effects for him when he drinks. His healing factor would take care of any damage alcohol would do to any person.” Cait told him coldly. “Now leave.”

They couldn’t force Snart to leave seemig as he had his coldgun and neither of them had anything they could use as a weapon or fake was a weapon(like the time with the vacuum cleaner, which was also the first time they met).

“I’m not going anywhere.” He told them. “I’ve got to take care of that food before it burns.” He told them as he entered the kitchen. “Make yourselves comfortable, I know you won’t leave him while I’m here anyway.”

They stayed, not trusting Snart to his own devices and unable to take Barry with them to either of their apartments with Snart around. Barry started to wake up around a stressful hour and a half later. 

“Mmmn. Dammit my head.” He groaned. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the lights to his apartment were on, then he looked around when he heard talking in the kitchen. He walked over to the noise slowly, holding his head as it pounded. “Len?” He asked, his voice raspy when he walked into the kitchen.

“Len?” Cisco asked when he heard Barry refer to Snart with a fond nickname instead of the usual ‘Snart’. “He’s Len now???” Cisco asked Barry.

When Barry looked up he saw Cait, Cisco and Len sitting stiffly at the kitchen table, glaring daggers at each other. His eyes widened, then he looked to the side as if ashamed. Len got up and walked over to him.

“You okay, Scarlet?” Len said as he look Barry face in his hands. 

“No.” Barry told him. “I’ve got a headache.” He said with teary eyes. 

Len knew that it wasn’t just the hangover that was making Barry act the way he was. It was that his friends just found themselves in a situation they had discussed only a few hours ago, one that they’d wanted to avoid.

“Okay. Let’s get you to bed. I know that’s the only thing that’ll help.” Len told him, sending a glare to his friends. “I’ll get you some water, so why don’t you head to your room?” Len asked softly. When Barry nodded Len sighed lightly, happy that he’d agreed to let Len handle the problem at hand.

After Barry had zoomed to his bedroom, Len turned back to Cait and Cisco who were just staring towards him with hatred and shock. “Look, I don’t care what you think, or say. Right now, Barry needs some sleep, so WE will continue this talk some other time.” Len said as he filled a glass with water. “You know the way out.” 

With that, both disappeared out the front door, their heads swirling with the possible possibilities of what could be going on with Snart and their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry talks with Cait and Cisco about what they had seen in his apartment. After a long explanation, they go over to the apartment and have a talk with Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like some serious talks and support from friends!
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Also I just finished this chapter, LOL.
> 
> That's two in one day! ;)

“Barry what has Snart got on you that he could worm his way into your apartment like that??” Cisco asked urgently when his best friend walked into the cortex the next morning. Joe was at work, as well as Iris, and Barry had taken a sick day, not that there were any cases for him to work on anyway.

“What do you mean?” Barry asked quietly. “He doesn’t have anything on me.”

“Then why was he there?” Cait asked more patiently than Cisco had.

“Because I wanted him there.” Barry said simply. He walked towards the cosmic treadmill as they followed him with wide eyes.

“You wanted him there? You realize that he could hurt you with the gun that is always strapped to his hip right?” Cisco pointed out.

“You mean the gun you made to hurt me?” Barry hopped onto the treadmill and ran at a normal pace. “Look, he won’t shoot me with it, if he was going to, he’d have done it the other night when he came to me after getting out of prison. We have a level of trust with each other, especially after what happened with Lisa and Lewis.”

“You mean after he killed Lewis.” Cisco bit out bitterly. “He could do the same to you.”

Barry stopped on the treadmill when Cisco had said that. “It was self defense,” Barry turned to Cisco angrily. “I get why you have a problem with him. Both of you, I do. But you don’t know him like I do. Len is different outside of that parka. Completely different in fact. Captain Cold and the Flash are enemies, regretfully so. The Flash won’t give up on him, and Barry Allen won’t give up on Leonard Snart. It’s that simple. Leonard Snart and Captain Cold are two different people, but Barry Allen and The Flash are one in the same, The Flash is my mask. A way for me to help those who need it without risking my family. For Leonard, Captain Cold is masking who he truly is.” Barry sighed, calming himself down as much as possible.

“Not everybody can be saved Barry. Not from the darkness that they have inside them.” Cait said softly, trying to get through to her friend. Barry fought back willfully though.

“I don’t believe that. If that were true, Oliver would still be a killer, he would’ve given up on doing things another way. Len is the same. He gave up killing, and he’d only killed a few people before. Oliver has killed dozens and still left it behind. I won’t leave him behind. I won’t give up on him.”

“Why not?” They both asked him.

Barry turned to them with the happiest tear filled eyes and bitter smile they’d ever seen. “Because I love my boyfriend.” he said as tears slid down his face. “Do you guys remember when I started to shut everyone out?”

They stood shocked but Cait still answered. “A few months ago, why?”

“He was the reason.” Barry paused, hopping off the treadmill to approach his friends. “It was right after he got arrested, I finally realized how I felt when he was taken away from me. I won’t let that happen again, not without a fight.” Barry continued slowly and calmly, hoping to convince his friends to be happy for him instead; “I haven’t been this happy and felt this loved since my before my mother died. I had a panic attack the other day and he was there, he pulled me out of the terror, out of pain. He was comforting and sweet.”

Barry walked past them back into the cortex to stare at his suit while he stood in front of it. They turned to follow him silently. “He’s loyal to a fault, caring and creative. Collected, smart, and impossibly in control of his emotions. He may not seem like it, but he’s soft at heart. His stupid puns are funny in the worst way, and he’s charming. He does things not because he’s forced to, but because he wants to. He wants to be here for me, and I want him around. If Barry Allen and The Flash are the same person, I can’t give up on him and what we are and what we could become. To be frank, I refuse to.” 

With his energy turning more nervous by the second, he sped away before they could say another word to him. He ran to his apartment, shaking as he opened the door. Len was sitting on the couch when he came in, and got up when he saw the speedster’s face.

Len pulled Barry to the couch where he was determined they’d relax knowing that Barry was filled with nervousness. It was understandable why he was freaking out and if Len could help, well hey he wasn’t going to just sit there. Okay maybe he was going to sit there, but Barry was there in his arms and that is the only way he can help.

They didn’t say anything to one another, just enjoyed each other’s company. A knock on the door came not even an hour later. Barry had fallen asleep, so Len wiggled his way off the couch making sure Barry stayed asleep. He grabbed his coldgun from the side table and approached the door.

When he looked through the peephole he sighed and holstered his gun. He opened the door quietly and glared at Cait and Cisco, not inviting them inside as he leaned against the doorframe. “What can I do for you?” he drawled.

“We need to talk.” Cisco said in a serious tone.

“Very well.” Len said, moving back into the apartment and leaving the door open so they would follow. 

When Cisco and Cait entered the apartment, the lights were off and the TV was on. Barry was sleeping on the couch curled up underneath the blanket. She smiled slightly at the sight, then followed Leonard and Cisco into the kitchen.

“Cocoa?” Leonard asked them as he moved to the cupboards.

“Cocoa? Seriously?” Cisco asked with a snort. Cait slapped his arm, “Ow! What was that for.”

“Shhh! Barry’s sleeping in the other room!” She exclaimed in a quiet yet frustrated voice. “We’ll take some cocoa, thanks.” She then turned to Leonard.

They sat down as Len boiled the water and made the cocoa, adding milk afterwards to make it creamier. He brought them their own mugs and he sat down with them, sipping his own hot chocolate.

“So…” Cait started tentatively. “When did you and Barry…”

“I asked him two nights ago, and he answered yesterday after his panic attack early in the morning. But I’ve been interested in him since almost the beginning of all of this.” Len replied.

“That’s nearly two years!” Cisco pointed out.

“Yes, thank you for that clarification.” Len said with a roll of his eyes. “Look the night I got arrested, I kissed him before he left. Ever wonder why the comms cut off that night? He turned them off because he didn’t want you two hearing what he was saying, the signal wasn’t lost like he told you.”

“Seriously?? Why didn’t he say anything?!?” Cisco again overreacted. Cait just sat there with a slight smile on her face.

“Are you telling me that you can’t see why he wanted to avoid people knowing? Your reaction won’t be as bad as West’s reaction, but you are a perfect example of why.” Len put his mug down, now fully focused on a serious conversation. “I know I don’t deserve a guy like Barry, but I’m selfish. Selfish enough to stay if he wants me. But I also realized that if he wants me around, I’ll stick around and be here for him, to repay him for all the kindness and love he willingly gave me. I love him, and from what I’ve seen, he feels the same about me. His love life isn’t any of your business, but knowing you two and his family, you’ll be as involved as possible.”

“Hey-” Cisco started but was cut off by Len.

“I’m not done yet.” Len said sternly. “I’m offering a truce here. I regret the things I’ve done to you, and I’m going to make sure that my Rogues stay away from him, his friends and family. I’m not saying I’m giving up crime, Barry doesn’t expect me to, and that’s part of the fun, but as our previous agreement, nobody gets hurt, and the Rogues stay away. This time, it’s just for personal reasons instead of professional ones.”

Cisco just sat there grumpily like an idiot, and Caitlin didn’t say anything either. They both came over here to talk with Len and Barry to let them know while they were trying to accept things, that they would support them. They knew Joe and Iris could be too harsh on him when he finally found good things, especially when they were things a cop like Joe couldn’t approve of.

“I’m not here to argue with you, Snart, I just have a few medical questions that you might be able to answer.” Cait said, pulling Barry’s medical file out of her bag. Len just looked at her like she was crazy, but she continued. “Now I’d like to ask you to come to us with any problems regarding Barry’s health. He still has a habit of hiding when he’s not well. When he first woke up he thought it was a good idea to not tell us he was having dizzy spells, then he ended up passing out chasing robbers.”

“He’s smart, nobody said he was wise.” Len said with a sarcastic smirk.

“We do standard tests on Barry as often as needed, and recently his health has started to decay. I’m asking you to make sure he doesn’t get malnourished, or dehydrated. Basic things like this will up his body’s chances of recovering.”

“What do you mean his health decayed?”

“It has been on a steady decline since your arrest.” Cisco butted in. 

“We’ve been keeping notes on his mental health as well. Barry doesn’t have the best record with therapists considering they all called him crazy, but we’ve been monitoring his hormone levels. They’ve been fluctuating rapidly for months, causing mood swings and unusual behavior. We’ve got tests lined up for early next week, so I hope that with you around, his hormone levels stabilize to what they should be.”

Len just nodded, taking in the new information with a straight face. He knew something was up with Barry, especially after the panic attack yesterday, but he had no idea that it was a reaction from Barry’s body because of his arrest.

Cait got up, her mug of cocoa empty as she walked through the doorway; “Thank you for talking with us, and take good care of him.”Cisco followed her out, his own mug empty. “Oh and Leonard?”

Leonard shot them a look from the opposite side of the room. “Good luck with him, it’s certainly like taking care of a child.” Cait chuckled quietly.

“Hurt him and Joe comes after you.” Cisco said seriously. Len only nodded with a slight smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon!


	6. Harder Than It Looks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard gets first-hand experience that dealing with a speedster isn't as easy as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, in this chapter I based what happens to Barry off of what happened to me a few weeks ago. I got so sick that I left school early on a Monday morning and didn't return until that Friday. I slept in two-hour intervals for days and I split my lips five times because they ended up so dry in the middle of the night all because I had to breathe through my mouth.
> 
> That shit sucked!
> 
> Anyway... enjoy! :)

After a few days with Barry, Len found that the kid not only could move at super speeds, but he did almost everything super fast. The kid had endless energy as he ran about doing things around the apartment and errands.

He was always late even with his speed only because he got distracted. He got his work done effectively but still managed to show up to work and other places with no concept of time. The kid was super smart and funny. He ran Len around far more than a man his age should, but Len had to admit that when he experienced Barry’s speed when he was pulled into the speed force that it was exhilarating. 

He knew the kid needed to slow down and really enjoy things instead of speeding through his life. Len took him on a romantic date to the waterfront, and though Barry slowed down and really enjoyed the date, right after he was filled with energy that didn’t seem to leave.

A few more days later and Len saw something worrying. It started with sneezing, then moved to coughing. The kid had a sore throat, not that he told Len that. He was still trying to hide every cough and sneeze. Len could tell with how the kid talked, the rasp in his voice and the slightly higher pitch that the boy was losing his voice because his throat was raw and sore.

It was the weekend so Barry didn’t have to work unless he was called in, but the kid was normally at the labs or running errands. As the kid tried to slip out of the apartment Len pulled him back in and pressed him against the door, pinning his wrists against it tightly.

“Open your mouth,” Len asked in a low commanding voice, eyes sharp.

“What are you doing?” Barry struggled to ask.

“Just open your damn mouth,” Len repeated. The kid looked startled but did as he was told. Len took the opportunity to peer into his mouth and look at the kid’s throat. It was red and irritated and his tonsils were inflamed. “Alright, you’re going to the lab and Cait’s going to look at you,” Len told him, grabbing his coat.

“Why?” Barry asked, irritated.

“Because you’re sick and we need to know if it’s serious or not,” Len said, looking to him like the answer was obvious.

“Len I’m fine!” Barry argued.

“You’re going.”

“No!” Barry yelled. Using his voice loudly caused him to enter a coughing fit as Len looked at him with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Barry looked to him with watery eyes as he tried to speak; “I’m fine and I have errands to run.” he coughed out.

Len walked back over to him, pressing him into the door. “You’re going,” he repeated. Barry stared into his eyes and swallowed hard. Under Len’s scrutiny, he felt like he was in trouble. The look Len gave him stopped any and all arguments he had.

S.T.A.R. LABS

“Looks like simple cold symptoms. A fever, coughing, sneezing, raw and irritated throat, his glands in the back of his head are inflamed as well. Nothing his body won’t fight off. I recommend he relaxes back at his apartment. We don’t have any medications to give him that his body won’t burn through sadly. Try a cool damp towel on his head to help lower the fever and keep him comfortable.” Cait told Len as she finished giving Barry a check-up.

“But Cait I’m fine!”

“Bullshit,” Len said impatiently. “You weren’t kidding around when you said that he was like a child.”

Cait smiled and Barry just gave him a petulant look, which Len returned with a smirk. 

“His fever isn’t bad now, but that’s assuming it hasn’t reached its peak yet. Barry usually runs warm because of his powers, but he’s warmer than usual. A low fever seems to be the cause.” Cait moved to check Barry’s ears, and he moved his head away a bit in protest. He flinched and sucked in a breath of air between his teeth when she checked his left ear. “An ear infection in his left ear seems to be the cause of the fever and could be the cause for the other symptoms as well.” she stepped away after finishing the basic rundowns.

“This is probably because of how his health declined recently, like a late after effect.” she turned to Len. “Get him back home and to bed. That’s the best I can do for something like this.” She said regretfully. Barry pouted as Len nodded and pulled his jacket back on.

“This is going to be a long day,” Len whispered to himself. “C’mon kid. Let’s go.” He watched amusedly as Barry puffed his cheeks in a pout and tried to stomp away subtlely. Len rolled his eyes and scoffed. “C’mon grumpy. Stop stalling.” He took Barry’s hand and led them away.

Before they even reached the apartment Len had to pull his bike over so Barry could puke. The kid started to feel dizzy, and because of the bike, that made him nauseous. Finally, they made it back to his apartment and his fever was starting to worsen.

After a shower, Barry laid down on the couch, his head grumpily in Len’s lap. Len placed a cold towel on his forehead and the kid's shoulders immediately loosened up and he let out a small sigh, closing his eyes in relief.

Barry spent the next few hours in a restless sleep. He’d wake up every half hour cold because he’d get too warm and kick the blanket off in his sleep. Frustrated tears fell from his eyes. He was tired and couldn’t stay warm. He shivered even as his body burned with his fever.

Len made him soup, but he refused to eat it because it made him nauseous. “Kid, you gotta eat.” Len was practically begging him after a few hours of trying. The kid refused each time. “This is harder than it looks,” Len whispered as he set the bowl down on the counter in the kitchen.

Barry slept in two-hour intervals that night. His nose was stuffy yet running at the same time and he was unable to breathe through it. Barry slept breathing through his mouth which caused a dry throat. He woke up every two hours unbelievably thirsty and with dry lips

The next day, Barry’s fever hit its peak. His nausea was gone at the moment so Len was able to get him to eat, but that didn’t mean it was easier to take care of him. Barry couldn’t sleep and was constantly moving around out of frustration with his body. There wasn’t one point in the day where there weren’t tears in the kid’s eyes.

The kid was drinking ginger ale and water even though his throat protested. He had sweat through his pajamas and needed another shower, which took them forever to be able to get him up without the kid being too dizzy to stand.

Fresh pajamas took some of the weariness away and helped him relax more. By the time the kid was actually able to fall asleep Len was exhausted. Barry slept for two hours before waking up, waking Len up as he walked around the apartment slowly.

“What are you doing?” Len asked him, rubbing his eyes as he woke up fully.

“Dunno. Just walking.” Barry responded, stretching his arms a little.

“How’s your fever?” Barry shrugged at Len’s question as he put his hand to his forehead. “It’s almost gone,” Len said, relieved. His relief didn’t last long though, Barry’s fever came back soon after and they spent another night in restless sleep.

Barry woke up the next morning once again after sleeping in only two-hour intervals. His lips were so dry that they had busted open a few times and slowly healed themselves. The rest of the day his fever slowly went down as he rested on the couch and watched movies. His earache was gone as well as the sneezing and coughing. His throat was still somewhat sore, but he sucked on throat lozenges to help sooth it.

Len himself was sleeping on the couch with Barry laying on top of him. Barry kept him warm and comfortable as he slept. Barry knew Len was exhausted from taking care of him for the better part of three days, but he appreciated everything Len did. He felt awful at how he reacted to Len’s concern the first day that Len knew he was starting to get sick.

Barry just cuddled into Len’s side, happy to have the company. By the next day, most of his symptoms were gone, just a lingering sore throat that was gone by noon. Len took him to the lab on his motorcycle that day. Barry had the regular tests he went through scheduled for today.

After the tests, Cait walked both Len and Barry through the results. “Everything is normal from what I’ve seen today, your hormones are stabilizing nicely. I found something interesting in your blood sample though.” Cait pulled out her tablet. “Remember how the presence of the speed force increased in your body after your fight with Zoom and got your powers back?” she asked Barry. He nodded.

“Well here is your first blood sample, taken soon after you woke up, then after your fight with Zoom.” She showed them how Barry’s cells moved in the first blood sample, they could see the difference after the fight with Zoom with how much faster they were moving. “This is your blood sample from today,” she said, pulling the third sample onto the screen. Barry and Len looked to the screen, Len not really knowing the what the point of it was. “Your cells are moving even faster than they were in your last test. Whatever you’re doing, the Speed Force seems to approve. Your body is improving in all aspects. You ran faster than you ever have today, and I have no doubt you can keep going faster if you continue whatever you’re doing.”

Barry just looked to Len with a smile. Len only figured out that this meant Barry was healthy. He wasn’t sure about all the shit about the Speed Force, but he was happy that his boyfriend was getting healthier. Barry knew that the sudden increase of Speed Force energy in his system was the Speed Force showing approval. 

He learned after a short time in the Speed Force earlier that year that it was a conscious living thing. Obviously, he made mistakes, and he and the Speed Force had talked about that, and now it was communicating with him it’s approval of what he was doing now and he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	7. Soulmarked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe, Caitlin, and Cisco get taken into the Speed Force for a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a turn I wasn't expecting!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Joe had found out about Barry and Len not long after when he popped into Barry’s apartment randomly. Joe was family and always welcome in Barry’s apartment, but Barry only asked that he called before coming over, he always had. It was even more of a problem now because of his speed, he was always running about and Joe didn’t always know where he was.

As suspected, Joe was not happy, but the lengths he went to keep them apart was unbelievable. Joe had gone so far as to arrest Leonard. Barry had planned to break him out, but Joe was doing a good job of hiding him away. Barry even went to David Singh to get help. He made up some bullshit but told Singh that Joe had no reason to arrest Snart, David told him he’d do what he could.

Barry spent almost a week on his own before he broke down. His body was deteriorating rapidly, and he was constantly losing consciousness. The Speed Force was actually pulling out of his body, its presence declining to what it was when he first woke up.

When he collapsed at S.T.A.R. Cait decided to keep him there for observation. When Cait saw what was going on with him and looked over his results, she declared him bedridden. Barry, of course, wasn’t keen with that idea. They ended up putting a meta-dampening cuff on one wrist and attaching the other to the sidebar of the bed.

Barry was frustrated and all around about his new situation. He missed his boyfriend and his body was taking the toll. He passed out with tear tracks down his face as his head throbbed in pain and burned with a fever.

Joe walked into the cortex with a serious expression. “Where’s Barry? I’ve been trying to call him for hours. We need him at CCPD.”

“He’s in the med bay,” Cait said angrily as she continued working on her test results.

Instead of questioning it, Joe just walked into the room to his left, peeking through the window before he continued. What Joe saw horrified him. Barry was barely conscious, seemingly fighting Cisco to get up. Joe soon noticed the cuff on his son’s left wrist, restraining him to the gurney.

“Cisco why is my son cuffed to the…” Joe started, rushing over as Barry started thrashing around more.

“Nevermind that right now, help me calm him down!” Cisco said, pushing on his left leg and shoulder. Joe did the same to the other side and after a few minutes Barry gave up, instead just crying his eyes out. 

Joe walked out of the room with Cisco; “What the hell is going on with my son?” he asked urgently.

“His body’s been deteriorating since you arrested Snart,” Cisco said snidely. “It’s getting worse. The Speed Force is withdrawing from his body and taking his health with it. It’s like he’s got the flu.” Cisco continued as he started helping Cait with their friend’s results.

“What’s Snart got to do with it?” Joe asked. “I saved my son from a criminal,” Joe said angrily. His head whipped around at a sudden brightness enveloping the room.

They all ran into the med bay when they saw a bright blue light come from the room. The light was coming from an unconscious Barry Allen’s chest. They ran up to him and couldn’t do anything but watch as the blue lightning danced across his chest above his heart. 

It weaved a simple yet delicate and beautiful design across his skin like it was canvass. They all watched as the shape of a snowflake made its way onto his chest directly above his heart. Then the room went black.

The same snowflake that had drawn itself onto Barry’s chest slowly illuminated brighter and brighter in front of them. Then a figure walked closer to them. As soon as it was close enough, Joe recognized her immediately. “Nora?” he asked in disbelief.

“No, and yes.” She responded. “Welcome to the Speed Force Mr. West, Mr. Ramon, Miss. Snow.”

“The Speed Force?” Joe asked. “Not possible. Cisco can’t get into the speed force without Barry, how are we all here if Cisco didn’t vibe us here?”

“I brought you here.” The speed force replied.

“Joe she’s telling the truth. It feels just like it did when I brought Barry back with Iris.” Cisco said with a couple fingers pressed to his temple. “We’re in the speed force.”

“What are we doing here then? What do you want from us?” Joe asked as he turned to face ‘Nora’.

“I don’t want anything from you. I want to know what you want from young Mr. Allen.” The speed force said with a straight face. 

“What do you mean?” Joe asked.

“I mean why’d you take away the one thing he needs?” She asked. “When Mr. Ramon and Miss. Snow found out about Mr. Allen and Mr. Snart they may not have approved right away, but they understood that it was something that he needed.”

“Barry doesn’t NEED a criminal in his home each night! Someone who would love to kill and betray his family. I saved MY son!” Joe told her.

“Saved him from whom?” She asked calmly. “From a man who loved and adored him? From someone who balanced him out?”

“Who are you to tell me what is good for my son?”

“Who are you to control his life and tell him who he can and cannot love?” she once again asked in a calm tone.

“I’m his father! It’s my job to protect him from those who could harm him! Who would kill him in a heartbeat!”

“That’s where you’re mistaken. You’ve taken the role as a father only because his mother and father were stolen from him. Furthermore, Leonard won’t kill him, or any of his friends or family. He never posed a threat.”

“How could you know?” Joe asked out of rage.

“I know because I’ve seen it,”

“Seen wha-”

“I’ve seen the future. Every version of the future possible. I try to edge Mr. Allen towards the best possible choices to ensure the best future for not only him but for the entire future of the planet.”

“What does him being with that thief have to do with a good future for the planet? His future shouldn’t be based on who he is with!”

“But it is. Any person I’ve seen him with won’t help the timeline stay intact. A future with Mr. Snart… that will ensure the timeline.” Nora told Joe. “Mrs. Allen seems to think her son being with Leonard is the best for him. She knows as well as everyone here, except for you, that Barry won’t be happy without that man beside him.”

“How dare you speak as if Nora would want that for her son! She’d want him with someone who isn’t like the evil piece of shit that killed her!”

“She has acknowledged Mr. Snart’s career as a criminal, but she can see the long term. Her soul has been part of the speed force since her death. She’s always been here and she is more than happy that her son found a man that cares for him the way she does.” The speed force was starting to get more impatient with Joe. 

“With or without your approval, it doesn’t concern us. Therefore I have placed an ancient mark upon his chest.”

“What did you do to him?” Joe asked, pulling his gun out of its holster.

“He has been soulmarked.” The Speed Force said, pulling closer to Joe’s gun and not even sending a worried look towards any of them. “The soulmark is shared between two people and has been placed on people by powerful entities throughout time. The soulmark Mr. Allen now bares connects his soul to Mr. Snarts. They will share new abilities together because of this bond.” A second symbol appeared behind Nora as she explained. It was identical to the symbol Barry wore on his suit. The Flash insignia burning in the color of Barry’s lightning. 

“This is the symbol Mr. Snart now bares on his chest. Be aware that if they don’t complete the bond by physically touching, their health will decline, or continue on a decline in Mr. Allen’s case.”

“How dare you! My son could die if he doesn’t complete this ‘bond’?” Joe had just about pulled the trigger when Cait and Cisco stepped in.

“Joe you need to stop,” Cisco said.

“Snart has done nothing but improved Barry’s health since he walked into the picture, you need to trust that this is the best thing for him!” Cait begged, pushing Joe’s gun down so it pointed to the floor.

“I can’t. But I swear if this turns out to be slightly dangerous for him,” Joe turned back to ‘Nora’; “We’re going to have a not-so-nice talk.” Joe said, finally holstering his gun.

“Very well,” Nora said. “Both Mr. Snart and Mr. Allen unaware of the soulmark, but once they see each other everything will snap into place and they will know to complete the bond. Shall I continue to explain this soulbond so you know what to expect?” She asked.

“It’ll help us keep track of his health better,” Cait said with a smile and nod. 

“Very well. This bond will grant Mr. Snart and Mr. Allen healing abilities that they can use for each other, as well as have effects on their physical bodies and minds. Without a healthy bond, which requires each party involved like any of your regular relationships would, the bond will start to become unhealthy, affecting both their minds and bodies in a negative way. If you care for what’s best for Mr. Allen, you’ll support his soulbond, and help it grow while it’s at its weakest.”

“We can do that,” Cisco said happily.

“Mr. West will have to release Mr. Snart from the pipeline for you to do so,” Nora said, turning her head towards Joe.

“How the hell did you get him into the pipeline?” Cisco asked, turning to Joe with an angry and confused expression.

“I told Captain Singh that he’d been moved to a secure location to hold him. It wasn’t hard to convince Singh considering how many times Snart has seemed to walk out of prison.” Joe bit out, not liking this one bit.

“Well. I suppose I’ll leave you to it. After all, we need the Scarlet Speedster back in the fold.” Nora said.

“Why’d you do this?” Cait asked, causing everyone to look at her for an answer.

“I’ve chosen Barry Allen as the champion of the Speed Force. In return, I take care of his body and mind, whether he realizes it or not. He is Earth’s greatest weapon and we cannot risk him losing his way. He has great things coming to him in the future, I plan to keep that intact, if not for the world then for Mrs. Allen who risked her life for her boy and saved the timeline doing so.”

That was the last thing they heard the Speed Force say before their eyes all opened and they were back in the med bay. There was no sign of the blue lightning that had made them rush into the room.

Caitlin moved to Barry to take his shirt off to make sure of what they’d seen. When it was completely off, they all stared in awe as the blue snowflake glowed with electricity then dulled down to baby blue lines, as if was just a mere tattoo.

Cisco walked down to the pipeline as Cait looked over Barry and Joe watched over them. Cisco opened the blast door to the pipeline, looked through the security cameras from each chamber. He found Snart in the furthest one from the doors and sighed. 

Of course, Joe placed him that far out of sight. It had worked though, nobody had known he was in S.T.A.R. Labs the entire time. When Snart’s chamber pulled up, the corners of the cell were frosted over from what Cisco had no doubt was his coldgun.

The man had stood up when the cell holding him started moving around the accelerator and by the time he got to the door he was leaning against the far wall of the pod, a scowl on his face. Once he saw Cisco he stood straight and his face relaxed some. The crease in his brow wasn’t as severe as he saw Cisco open the pod.

He tapped on his tablet and the doors unlocked, opening slowly. Len stepped out cautiously. “Look, dude, Cait and I didn’t know Joe locked you down here.”

“I know.” Was all he said before his face contorted in pain. “Where’s Barry?” He asked as he grabbed at his chest in pain, his other hand steadying himself on doorway to the accelerator.

“He’s in the med bay,” Cisco was cut off by Len

“I can feel something’s wrong. I know it sounds impossible but it’s like I can feel his pain.” Len said, not realizing that he sounded crazy. Cisco knew that it was the soulbond instantly.

“Not as crazy as you think. The Speed Force soulmarked you and Barry. Don’t you know why you have that mark on your chest?” Cisco asked, genuinely confused. Then he remembered that Leonard was unaware of their soulbond, the Speed Force had said that!

“What mark on my chest? What the hell are you talking about Cisco?” Len asked.

“Trust me, take a look at your chest bro.”

Len pulled the collar of his shirt out so he could look down his shirt. Not able to get a good view, he yanked his shirt over his head and the light hit his chest. Lightning sparked on his chest as he saw the soulmark for the first time, the same color as the lighting that came off Barry when he accessed the speed force. 

“What the hell is this?” Len asked as the lightning died down to an orange-yellow tattoo looking mark on his chest. “Why is his insignia tattooed on my chest??”

“The Speed Force had provided you and Barry with a soulbond. Seems like it didn’t approve of Joe getting in the way of you two. Put your shirt on and go see your boyfriend. He needs you now more than ever.”

That sentence set something off in Leonard’s mind. He ran through the doors into the hall towards the med bay as he tugged his shirt back on, his mind in a state of panic. He walked through the door slowly, his eyes trained on Barry’s unconscious form restrained to a medical gurney.

He walked up to the gurney silently, staring at his unconscious boyfriend before turning to joe with a sneer. “This… this is on you detective! If you would have listened to me instead of being thick-headed, none of this would have happened!” Len yelled. His soulmark lit up as he yelled. Noticing it he lifted his arms in panic, touching his chest with alarm. “What the hell is going on??” 

He turned at the sight of blue lightning coming from behind him. Barry’s chest was lighting up as well, crackling with blue lightning that resembled the electricity the coldgun produced, in contrast of the orange-yellow lightning Len had sparking on his chest.

He approached Barry’s left side, his eyes focused on the lightning crackling on Barry’s chest in the shape of his signature snowflake. Len reached out curious fingers towards Barry’s chest. Once his fingers were close enough, the lightning zapped at his fingers like it was trying to pull his hand closer. 

At the first brush of his fingertip against Barry’s soulmark, the fogginess that he didn’t realize surrounded his brain was gone. Overwhelming feelings that weren’t his own filled his mind causing him to stumble as he brought his hand to his head. One glance toward Cait and Cisco and he dropped.

Cisco shot over to catch Len as he saw Len’s eyes roll into the back of his head. “What the hell just happened?” Cisco asked as Cait came over to help him carry Len to another gurney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	8. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry have to complete their bond before it's too late. Will they be able to do it or will the problems everyone has take root in their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to post this chapter as well as the next one! I've got some good things in the works!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

When Leonard woke up he was lying on a gurney next to Barry. He looked around before sitting up then spotted Cisco and Caitlin in the cortex. Barry deeply asleep or unconscious, Len got up and walked into the cortex.

“What the hell happened? How long have I been out?” Len asked rubbing the stiffness from his neck.

“Almost 24 hours. You lost consciousness after what we assumed was you securing your part of the bond.” Caitlin told him already checking him over for any side effects. “Barry has to wake to complete the bond between you two, but a bond has been established and it’s helping his body heal. I’d like to keep you for observation for a few hours.” Cait said all but pulling Len back into the med bay.

“My head is fuzzy.” Len blurted out. He was feeling weary and drained and all he wanted to do was lay with Barry. Cait was on alert once Leonard had told her that. She immediately wanted to get him hooked up to the machine so she could track his vitals and run tests.

“Let’s get this up and we can see what’s going-” she turned back to where she had last left Leonard only to find him already asleep under the blankets next to Barry. For once Caitlin decided to just leave her patient be, after all it could be the bond wanting more physical touch so it could strengthen itself. The Speed Force did tell them that they’d have to have time like that so it could grow stronger.

She wondered how strong it could grow without Barry’s half of the bond. Barry hadn’t regained consciousness once since he got his soulmark and was unable to complete his half with conscious physical touch. Because of that, Caitlin was sure their bond was strained even as it worked to heal Barry so he could wake on his own. They’d just have to wait things out to see how things would go.

Caitlin had known that the damage done to Barry’s body since Leonard’s arrest was severe but now it was worrying. Barry had been unconscious for three days while his body slowly recovered with the help of Len’s half of the bond and his hyper healing.

Barry’s body was almost back to where it was after they’d got together and he still hadn’t woken up. Everyone was starting to worry, especially Len. He hadn’t left the labs once since he was let out of the pipeline.

Mick and the rogues were blowing up his phone. He was unable to answer while he was locked in the pipeline and at this point the rogues probably thought the worst. The worst part about the situation they were in was Len couldn’t go more than a half hour without touching Barry or he’d end up dizzy or sick to his stomach. He’d vomited in the middle of the cortex as proof.

Caitlin had told him that her best medical explanation was that it was because their bond would be incomplete and stained until Barry woke up and completed it. So Len was left feeling sick if he spent too long wout being around the kid as he tried to strengthen the bond they had.

Len wanted to be able to go out, but also didn’t want to leave Barry. Not just because of the strain on the bond but because the kid not waking up after not being able to see him since Joe locked him in that damn pipeline(which he safely assumed was Barry’s private prison that he mentioned in the forest where they had struck their first deal) put him on edge.

Joe had been to see Barry almost every day as well as Iris, and every time they came in they scowled at him. One time they walked in when Len had gotten under the blankets next to him because he was starting to feel the effects of the stressed bond and Joe stomped right back out.

Iris stayed in place just looking as if something finally clicked in her mind. She smiled at Len as he looked towards them warily and then she left. Len still has no clue what is going through her mind, and with how foggy his head has been for the past couple of days, he probably wouldn’t be able to figure it out anyway so he decided not to dwell on it. 

Mick came storming through the doors to the cortex the next day with his heatgun held out; “Where is he?” he yelled at them gruffly. As soon as Len heard Mick in the lab he had gotten out of the bed and walked back into the cortex with his coldgun pointed to his partner.

“MICK! STAND. DOWN.” Len ordered cooly, his eyes icy. That was all he was able to do before collapsing to the ground. His legs felt like jelly, almost numb. He was tired. His body felt drained and his eyelids were heavy.

“What’d you do to him?” Mick demanded already working on getting Len up off the floor so they could leave.

“He can’t leave!” Cait said as both her and Cisco blocked the doorway. Mick immediately drew down on them.

“Move or you burn.” Mick said. As soon as he finished his sentence Len spoke up.

“Mick take me to the med bay…” he huffed out.

“Are you crazy boss?” Mick asked in disbelief. “These pigs been holdin’ ya here for weeks!”

“Just do it!” Mick grunted at Len’s show of force but still started to lead him to the room on the left. When Mick walked in he saw a young brunet unconscious on the gurney. He signaled Mick to walk towards it then crawled underneath the blankets.

Mick noticed that as soon as he came in contact with the kid that his color got better and he relaxed. “Boss what’s goin’ on?” he asked Len indifferently.

“That’s a little bit harder to explain.” Cait said moving to help Len get situated. Len shoved his shirt over his head and laid back against the pillow. He pulled Barry closer and pulled the covers up until they were covering everything but his chest and arms. Barry’s head rested on top of his chest off to the right and his soulmark was completely visible to Mick. 

Barry nuzzled closer which gave Len a pause. The kid sighed out a breath and Len relaxed. Cait had determined about a half hour ago that he was not unconscious anymore and that his brain activity was back to how it was when he was asleep. Now they just had to wait for Barry to wake from his nap.

Cait told them they shouldn’t wake him, they should wait for him to wake himself, Len never liked waking Barry and didn’t mind waiting a bit longer for him to wake if it was less dangerous to his health. 

“Who’s the kid?” Mick asked. Len knew Mick was dense, but he seriously would love to shoot himself with the coldgun right now. “Is that a new tattoo?” he finally asked.

Len rolled his eyes. “This kid is The Flash and it’s not a tattoo it’s a soulmark.” Len said. He really didn’t feel like explaining anything right now. His head was cloudy and he was tired. Mick was smart but impossibly dense. It was hard to get him to believe in crazy shit, or it was before they met The Flash and got their upgraded weapons.

“Okay. Another question. Why are you spooning your enemy?”

“The kid I told you about after I got arrested and before I disappeared? You’re lookin’ at him.” Len drawled.

“Jeez boss. You can never make this easy can you.” Mick ran his hand down his face slightly exasperated. 

“Nothing worth having is easy to get.” Len said happily, squeezing Barry slightly. 

“How about we let Leonard get better and talk with him in a little while?” Cait asked. “He needs to rest.” Mick just sent her a nod and holstered his gun. “Got any beer?” he asked as she closed the door.

“No beer but I’m sure we have something in the kitchens.” Cisco said waving for Mick to follow him. Next thing Cisco knew he was doing shots of brandy with Mick in the cortex. Cisco being more of a lightweight compared to Mick got tipsy quickly before being cut off by Cait.

“You can’t get drunk in the middle of the day you fool! Save it for a more appropriate time.” She told Cisco as she handed him a glass of water. Barry would need both of them for tests when he woke up.

“Did Mick get him drunk?” Len asked as he walked back into the room yawning. 

“Just tipsy. I cut him off.” Cait said as she lightly smacked his arm. He smiled innocently and chewed on a twizzler with his glass of water half gone. Len just rolled his eyes and looked at Mick. The man finished his shot before looking to Len.

“Your sister is going to be furious after she finds you. Especially because you didn’t respond to a single one of her texts.” Mick said with a grunt.

“I’m sure she’ll be more happy about it when she finds out why…” Leonard said.

“I’m sure I will Lenny. But for now…” She trailed off as she walked in and punched his arm hard.

“Trainwreck.” Len addressed her, not flinching even as she punched him.

Len was about to say something else when he felt his mind get less cloudy really fast. He put his hand to his forehead and latched onto Lisa to catch his balance. Caitlin instantly was on his case.

“What is it? What do you feel?” She asked.

Len was starting to see why Barry was so overwhelmed with her, she was overprotective and a worrywart. Lisa was just as bad. “Lenny are you okay?” she asked practically squeezing him in a hug.

“I’m fine trainwreck. My head cleared up really fast and it was overwhelming that’s all.” Len said. “I have no clue why though.”

“Maybe that’s why…” Cisco said pointing in the direction of the med bay with his half-eaten twizzler. When everyone turned, Barry was standing in the doorway ruffling his already messed up hair. His bedhead was sticking out everywhere.

Lisa stared at the kid warily. He was good-looking, especially with his shirt off and his sweatpants a little too low on his hips. Wait... what was with that tattoo of the snowflake on his chest? It was sparking, blue lightning spreading from it throughout his toned chest and upper body. 

The kid made a grunt sound before looking up with blue lightning flashing in his eyes and stopping all of his movements. Len felt a warmth spread through him and then his soulmark started to spark to life, orange-yellow lightning shooting out over his upper body just like Barry’s did.

With the lightning sparking off both of them, Lisa realized the tattoo on her brother’s chest, a new one in the shape of The Flash’s insignia. The dots connected and she knew who the boy was. Not that it wouldn’t have been revealed to her not even two seconds later as the boy ran and crushed himself against her brother.

When Barry looked up and saw Len standing in the cortex he stood stock still for a second. He noticed lightning coming off of him in blue. Weird… his lightning was always an orange-yellow… Barry looked back to Len and saw lightning coming from the mark on his chest.

The dots connected in his mind and he rushed over to his boyfriend. He didn’t give Len the time to react as he pulled him into a fierce kiss. Joe and Iris had watched from the doorway of the hall, seeing everything from when Barry had walked into the cortex to him kissing Leonard. 

Joe would’ve walked away but it was the first time Barry was healthy and awake in over a week and he wanted to see his son. Iris just walked in happy that her brother was alright again. Everyone watched with smiles, the lightning coming off of them both brightened to the point where they had to cover their eyes for a moment then it died down as their lingering kiss broke.

“Way to go Lenny.” Lisa snorted. “He’s adorable.” She told him ruffling Barry’s hair as the kid hid his red face in Len’s chest.

“I agree.” Iris commented finally making her and Joe’s presence known. Barry tensed and shot a look over to Iris and Joe. He saw Iris with a smile and looked to Joe. Joe looked less than happy and Barry tensed again, squeezing Len closer to him.

It was a standoff between Joe and Mick. Joe had one hand on his gun and Mick already had the heatgun pulled on the cop. Mick had drawn his weapon as soon as he saw Leonard’s shoulders tense.

Lisa had her hand on her goldgun as well as she stared at Joe. “Stand down Mick,” Len ordered, wrapping his arms around Barry as the kid hid his face in his chest. He rubbed a hand up and down the kid’s back and sent Joe a look, one that said he wasn’t going to let Joe take him away from Barry again.

Ten minutes later and Cait was able to get both Len and Barry hooked up to the machines and ran her tests. “Seems like the bond is complete. Now you guys just have to work together to strengthen it. It’ll take up to 48 hours before it’s strong enough to hold on its own.” Cait told them.

“Their vitals are perfect, they’re perfectly healthy.” Cisco commented as he read the data over Cait’s shoulder.

“With this taken into account, you two can go back to Barry’s apartment. I’m sure you’re both tired of being here. Besides, it’ll give you privacy with each other so you can strengthen your bond.” Cait smiled genuinely at them.

“Do you know what they are talking about?” Lisa leaned over to ask Iris.

Iris just shrugged in response; “No clue.” 

“We’ll explain it to you guys but Barry and Len are going to go relax in the comfort of their apartment.” Cait said turning to them as a gust of wind caused her hair to fly around crazily before Len and Barry were gone.

BARRY’S APARTMENT

Barry sped them into his apartment and they were instantly attached by the lips. Len was savoring this kiss, slow and delicate while Barry wanted to pick up the pace more urgently.

“Relax Scarlet, I’m all about slowing you down.” Len said pushing Barry over on the couch as he leaned into him from above. The boy just gave him a sheepish smile underneath blazing red cheeks.

Len leaned in again, making sure Barry responded to his kiss the way he wanted him to. Slow, deep and languid as sparks flew off their chests from their soulmarks. Barry sighed in relief when they broke their kiss and opened his eyes to look at Len.

“I love you,” he whispered. Len’s eyes went wide, his mind broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	9. Words Not Spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard has no clue how to react to what Barry had told him.
> 
> A few days later and Barry has another surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Looks like chapter 11 will be the last one for this story, but I will keep writing Soulmates side stories for in this series.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Len?” Barry asked. Len had been staring at him since Barry had let it slip that he loved him. Len had been verbally unresponsive to anything Barry had said since. He got no facial reactions from Leonard other than the wide eyes that had been stuck on his face.

Suddenly Barry felt something warm bleed into his chest. It was a feeling of warmth, adoration and love… and it wasn’t his. It was coming from Leonard. The surge of emotion grew even more and Barry cracked a radiant smile. Without Leonard saying it, Barry knew what he was trying to express.

Barry leaned up to where Len was still paused from shock and kissed him, effectively bringing Len back to reality. After a little while, the warm feeling faded from his chest and their minds and hearts once again became fully separate.

After some long awaited time with each other, Barry yawned but tried to stifle it. “C’mon Scarlet. It’s time for some sleep,” Len drawled languidly. “though I can’t see how you are so tired if you slept for days straight.”

Barry, not really caring about the hit that Len had made hummed in content, showing no signs of getting up to move to the bedroom. Len huffed with a smirk as an idea popped into his head. He felt a little more playful than normal so why not do something unexpected?

Len wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist and hauled him up and onto his shoulder. Barry squeaked in surprise and immediately demanded to be let down. Len knew why Barry was so thrown by the blush on the kid’s cheeks(as well as a situation south of the equator).

He schooled his face and talked to Barry in an exasperated voice. “You’re the one who refused to get up and come to bed,” Len started, jostling Barry on purpose as he started to walk to the bedroom. “This is what happens when you don’t just agree to come with me.” Len smirked as Barry started at him from over his shoulder.

Both laughed as Len playfully plopped Barry onto the bed. Barry seemed to be playful too and moved to get his revenge. “No fair Len!” Barry said as he dragged him down onto the bed and straddled him.

Both paused when they realized what position the were in, Barry straddling Len and Len’s hands on his hips. Len and Barry were staring into each other’s eyes when suddenly Len reversed the roles trapping Barry underneath him.

Barry stared in shock as Len’s grin grew wicked. He started to panic realizing what Len was about to do; “No, Len, don’t! Don’t you dare-” Barry was just off as his words turned into laughter that consumed him. It was hard for him to breathe as he laughed and squirmed to get away from Len.

Len saw an opportunity when Barry got distracted and he took advantage of the opportunity. He flipped Barry underneath him and instantly started tickling the kid’s most sensitive spots. He danced his fingers over the kid’s sides, neck and he ghosted them behind his ears. The boy was a pile of breathless laughter before Len finally let him catch his breath. 

“Next time you refuse to come to bed… you have the perfect example of what will happen.” Len said with an amused smirk as Barry caught his breath, still giggling.

“Yessir!” Barry laughed out happily. After a while to calm down from the turn of events, Barry drowsily snuggled up against Len. Both men fell into a restful sleep, better than they had in years.

When Barry woke up the next morning, it was the first time he was able to see Len in bed next to him, actually asleep. Barry knew how much older Len was, and yet when he saw how Len slept, he couldn’t think of anything but how cute the man looked all snuggled underneath the blankets.

Barry inched closer already feeling the need to be close to him. He got as close as humanly possible without waking him until Len wrapped his arms firmly around his waist and pulled him closer. “I can hear you thinking. Go back to sleep.” Len told him. Len could quite literally feel what Barry was feeling and thinking and it was preventing him from sleeping.

Len was an early bird for sure, but they were both completely exhausted and he loved lying next to his lover. Len sighed a breath against Barry’s neck and relaxed. He fell asleep minutes later as Barry just layed there happily.

Being in Len’s arms was all Barry ever wanted and he wasn’t going to take a second of it for granted. He was, however, going to get some more sleep and after? He had some revenge to plan. Len was not getting away with the vicious tickles he had given Barry last night, and Barry was going to make sure his revenge was perfect.

Barry and Len were held up in Barry’s apartment for days, but left occasionally. Barry had tried multiple times over the past few days to return the tickle attack Len had dealt him on their first night back, but it mostly ended up with Len on top of him and tickling the shit out of him. 

The cycle went on for days and while neither of them were really bothered by it, Barry was starting to want his revenge that much more. Nobody tickled him and got away with it! He’d show Len what happens when he messes with him!

The next time Leonard left for groceries Barry left to go see the one person who could help him perfect his revenge. Barry had searched a dozen different safe houses before he finally found the one Mick was staying in.

Mick wasn’t expecting anyone to suddenly appear in his living room so he drew his weapon. When the young brunet stepped into the light Mick just sighed and took a swig of his beer. “Whadda ya want kid?” He asked gruffly, lowering his weapon.

“I need your help,” Barry told him, affectively getting is attention. From there, they planned out a simple list of objectives to get revenge on Len. Mick knew what made that man tick, and hey, he sure as hell thought it’d be funny to see the kid make him tick in a different and more entertaining way.

When Leonard got back from getting groceries, Barry was sitting on the couch watching TV. Len could feel something off, but didn’t otherwise act upon it. Suddenly Mick, Lisa, Mark, Shawna, Hartley and Axel popped out of nowhere and tackled him all at once.

Barry got up and stood over Len with a smile as Len tried to toss each one of his rogues one at a time as they held him down. Barry jumped into the frey, immediately going for Len’s weak spots all while laughing hysterically.

Len was laughing so hard that it looked like he was bawling his eyes out. The rogues looked on with fascination, after all, their leader was generally stoic. Seeing him laugh so hard that he was crying? It was priceless and more than a little jarring. 

After each of the rogues had their fun, they shuffled out of the apartment and Barry and Len were left alone. Their laughter was still dying down as Len pulled Barry over to him. “What am I ever going to do with you kid?” he asked with the brightest smile on his face.

Barry just smiled at him as he tried to contain his giggles. “I love you.” Len said. This time it was Barry’s turn to pause and look at him. Though the difference was, Barry only cracked an even bigger smile afterwards and returned the words just as easily as he had said them before. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	10. After Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is experiencing some after effects of his bonding to Barry, and man did it hurt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> This chapter was inspired by a comment from SatanicMe. :)

Leonard was sitting on the couch with his sister and Mick. the other Rogues had their own places to stay but Len normally shared an apartment and safehouses with his sister and Mick. Barry had been at work all day and then headed to S.T.A.R. Labs right after while Len spend the day with his family. 

They had gone out around the city and eaten lunch. By the time they got back to the apartment it was nearly dinner time. Len headed to the kitchen to cook while Mick grabbed a beer and reclined on the couch.

Lisa headed for the shower and Len made them chicken cacciatore. They ate in the living room as they picked a movie. Len felt off as he sat there with Lisa and Mick. Every few minutes his stomach would lurch and he felt a pain seeping into his body.

Something was wrong, he wasn’t sure what, but he was going to find out. He set his bowl down as his stomach started churning and his head started to cloud. Fear rushed into his head and he shot off the couch, stumbling to get to the door.

“Lenny?!? What’s wrong??” Lisa asked as she chased him down. He fell to the floor and Lisa kneeled beside him, helping him to sit up. He was breathless as adrenaline, fear and will pushed through his head.

Barry. Something was wrong with Barry. Len could feel it. Their bond was opening, that’s why he was feeling what was going on with him. A surge of energy consumed him in an instant. Lisa was still speaking to him, but her voice sounded distant.

He felt the lightning crackling in his veins- Barry was using his speed. Maybe a meta? What could have Barry acting this way? Feeling this way? Leonard felt the electricity heat his body up and suddenly a wirring noise bloomed throughout the room.

Lisa and Mick stared as openly as Len. He raised his hand in shock, watching as his hand went back and forth between vibrating and shaking. Mick and Lisa jumped into action when Leonard’s hand started vibrating. They moved to get their things and take him to the labs.

They pulled him off the floor and got him in his coat but before they could move him out of the door his body flashed forward and he took a tumble over the couch. Blue lightning filled the room as he flew through the apartment uncontrollably.

He slammed into three walls “Oww…” Len groaned. Mick grabbed ahold of him and lifted him so his feet were off the floor.

“Boss what the hell?” Mick yelled gruffly.

When Len spoke his voice came out distorted. “I can’t control it you idiot! They aren’t my powers!” It was that weird trick that Barry could do with his voice… something about his vocal cords… Len just couldn’t remember what Barry said about it. He was too distracted by all the emotions running through his head.

“Let’s get him to that lab.” Lisa said as she held the door open. Mick carried him all the way to the car while he protested that he could walk. He squirmed in Mick’s arms as Lisa opened the doors to the current van they were using.

Mick sat with Len close by in the back seat while Lisa drove. By the time they got to the lab Len was weary. He felt drained, he wondered how Barry put up with this on a daily basis. His powers were still out of control when Cisco clamped a meta-cuff around his wrist. 

Immediately he felt the energy drain from his body. They set him up on an IV to help with the hypoglycemia that was caused and left him to rest. Len could still feel Barry’s emotions even after the meta-cuff was on andhe was left to watch as the team frantically moved around the cortex to help his lover.

Lisa and Mick were even involved for christ’s sake! Len sat up to peer through the window. He glanced at his wrist as he listened to the conversation in the other room. From what he heard, Barry was fighting someone powerful. 

A man named Dr. Alchemy, some magic type guy. Leonard didn’t care, he just wanted his lover safe. Len took the cuff off and sped to Barry’s location. He watched as he passed by street after street, seeing everything slowly, people not walking almost like they were frozen in place.

He ran faster. A boom erupted and glass shattered as he ran down the streets of Central City. Cars shook as he passed them.

Suddenly a new speedster appeared on the screen that they were using to track Barry as he fought Alchemy. They looked over to the med bay and Len was gone. “That idiot!” Mick yelled.

“There’s nothing we can do. He doesn’t have any comms. Where the hell did he get superspeed anyway?” Cisco asked, typing away on his computer.

“That damned soulbond thing did this to him!” Lisa snapped. Seemed to her that Barry was causing Len to run into danger, only this time at super speed. She was worried for her brother. She loved him, and she definitely liked Barry, what could she say? He was cute. She was just worried that her brother wasn’t thinking straight.

“He’s not thinking straight because of him and you know it!” She accused them.

“Their bond is pushing each one of them closer, so they understand each other better. It’s natural that each one will experience new things, especially Leonard. He needs to know what it’s like being like Barry, or the bond wouldn’t be doing this to him.” Caitlin told her. “All we can do is warn Barry that he’s got backup.”

“What do you mean I’ve got backup?” Barry’s voice rang through the speakers. He sounded as if he was in pain.

“Barry you know you opened your bond to Lenny right?” Lisa asked.

“What? No I didn’t…” Barry responded. 

“Yes you did.” Leonard’s calm voice rang over the speakers. Barry’s mic had picked his voice up when he arrived. He sped into Alchemy and sent him flying. His body was still vibrating uncontrollably, his body a blurred blob as he stood there.

“Len? Is that you?” Barry asked. Lisa rolled her eyes, obviously it was him. “How-” Barry began to ask.

“No time to explain! Especially because I don’t know either!” Len said as he began to fend off Alchemy. Together Barry and Len got the advantage and Barry explained to Len what was going on.

“Alchemy is working with a speedster trying to break out of the Speed Force prison. We need to stop him.” Barry was heaving a little more than just injured.

“I’m only here to save you, Scarlet.” Len said as he grabbed Barry and ran from the sight. “You can’t win this fight today babe. I’m getting you out of here.” Barry was about to protest when his vision went black. Len could feel the energy draining from his system. “God not now…” he groaned.

He pushed himself to get to S.T.A.R. before the energy drained. He made it to the parking lot before he lost his speed. He ran the rest of the way inside as fast as he could and put Barry on the gurney.

His team patched him up and they waited for him to regain consciousness. “Can’t I take him back to the apartment? He might be able to relax there better.” Len wasn’t truly asking, and yet it still came out as a question.

“If you really wish to, that’s fine but everyone will want to see him when he wakes up.” Cait pointed out. Len would rather not have Joe pop into their apartment and just stare daggers at him when he was in his home.

He really wanted Barry home though… 

He sighed and got on the gurney next to Barry. “I’d rather not have the detective in our apartment.” Len said as he closed his eyes to sleep. “Glad the speed is gone though. I’ll have to get used to shit like this I suppose.” he yawned out quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	11. The Future Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute ending to a quite dramatic story if you ask me... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story but I will be posting some one shots to go along with it. They'll be in a new series along with this story and the few that led up to it so look out for them! :)

Not too long after their Soulbond was bestowed upon them did everyone find out what the Speed Force meant. A hard fight between Barry and Savitar was only won because Len was on his side. 

He’d saved Iris without the help of team Flash all because Len opened the bond between them to access to Barry’s powers. From there he ran up behind Savitar just as he was about to stab Iris. he made sure Savitar wouldn’t follow him by freezing the ground underneath him as he sped away. After he was a good distance away and had Iris safely hidden, he ran back to the fight with Savitar.

All the speedsters, including Len took off after Savitar while Cisco and Gypsy dealt with Caitlin. After they took her down they offered an antidote to her. Cisco was knocked back by Savitar and then Savitar pulled a vibrating hand backwards, ready to impale Cisco.

Cait then shot him with her ice powers, saving Cisco. Barry and Savitar stood face to face as Savitar threatened Joe, Wally and Iris. Barry ran into him from behind, vibrating his molecules straight into Savitar’s suit, effectively kicking the time remnant from the suit.

Barry destroyed it after struggling in the internal debate of killing the remnant or letting him live. One look at Len, calm as ever and completely understanding to whichever decision he made was his last straw. He let the remnant live, throwing a speed punch to his jaw to knock him out.

As he walked away, the time remnant got back up, ready to kill Barry. Before anyone could do anything, they heard a gunshot and the remnant dropped to the ground. He evaporated into the air, blue flecks slowly disappearing from where the body had been lying.

They looked up to see Len with a gun. It was hard for him to pull the trigger on someone who had his lover’s face, but he knew it wasn’t Barry. He wasn’t soulmarked to the remnant, the remnant didn’t have a clue about their bond or how Leonard came to have Barry’s powers.

They all left the scene to meet at S.T.A.R. and Len went to retrieve Iris from where he’d hidden her. Once she was in the labs Barry and Joe rushed her for a hug. Joe had looked to Len with the most grateful eyes and smile Len had seen.

Joe mouthed his thank you and Len just gave one short nod. He didn’t ever need to prove himself to them, but he had to admit it was a weight off his shoulders when he knew they finally accepted him.

It made Barry happy to finally have their approval as well. That he could finally feel comfortable having his family around Len. If Len asked Barry to marry him a few days later… he knew that they’d all be supportive of their decision.

Len new a good thing when he had it, he’d be damned if he planned to let him go now. So, a week later, Len took Barry on a special date down near the waterfront. They’d had dinner at Barry’s favorite Italian place then went for a romantic walk that lead them to the waterfront.

Len stopped them in the perfect spot where all the city lights shined beautifully and reflected on the water. When Len got down on one knee Barry had immediately started to tear up. The boy couldn’t say yes fast enough and met Len on the ground in a searing kiss.

Len’s heart felt full and he opened their bond. Each of them felt just as happy and emotionally wrecked as the other. Barry couldn’t wait to tell his friends and family knowing that they would finally be happy for him getting the one thing he’d wanted most. His special happiness. His soulmate.

They slowly planned out the wedding, and when they finally got to their special day, meta-nazis from Earth-X decided to pop in and take over. With Len’s help, not only with his Rogues and Coldgun, but with his new access to Barry’s powers (only in emergencies which they discussed) they defeated the regime. Supergirl and her team, as well as teams Arrow and Legends had joined in the fight as well.

They all protected the earth and it was only made easier by the bonds given to Len and Barry. Everyone finally knew what the Speed Force had meant. Len was a true hero when it came down to it. He had a code and honor and his true colors had bled through his mask after their bond was completed. Nobody could be prouder than Barry.

They dealt with the invasion and sent the Earth-X metas back to their earth. It was a wacky few days all things considered.Barry and anyone in the field had been captured and sent to a prison on Earth-X where they had met Len’s doppelganger. 

Leo had helped them out of the bind they were in and in the end met his counterpart Lenny. They looked at each other skeptically wondering how they could be so different. Len wound up with Barry and Leo was with a man from Earth-1 named Ray(nobody knew how he’d come to be on Earth-X but didn’t question it.)

They got along for however long they were around each other, but one was a thief at heart and the other a hero. While Len could understand the hero part, Leo couldn’t understand the thief. However they may have misunderstood each other, they grew to get used to it as Leo invited each member of Barry’s team as well as everyone else to come to his wedding to Ray the next time he popped over to help.

Barry and Len re-planned their wedding, not yet giving up on having their perfect day. In the end, they shared a wedding day with Oliver and Felicity and Dig officiated it. Everyone attended, Len’s Rogues, Mick being his best man, and Cisco being Barry’s, Kara and her sister as well as J’onn, Winn, and James. The Legends came back a second time for it, and Thea was Felicity’s maid of honor. Iris and Cait bridesmaids and Joe watched his son get married. Wally enjoyed the ceremony next to his father and Cecile. Everything was perfect that time. Len was the happiest man alive that day, though Barry seemed to think otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
